Términos y Condiciones
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sólo hay una persona en este mundo que Sasuke Uchiha odia, y esa es su jefa... Sakura Haruno. Ella es fría, cruel e incapaz de tener alguna emoción humana, y para mayor frustración de Sasuke, es la mujer más caliente del planeta. SxS. Más de 18.
1. La propuesta

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **TheSaintsMistress,** quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

La traducción le pertenece a mi muy querida y grande amiga **andri88**, quien también me ha dado su consentimiento para poner su traducción en este lugar.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a TheSainysMostress-sempai y a Andri88-sama **quienes me han dado su consentimiento, gracias chicas sois las mejores del mundo. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

**Capítulo 1 - La propuesta**

"¿Señorita Haruno?", entré en su oficina, mirando con cansancio la parte trasera de la pesadilla de mi existencia mientras ella estaba de espaldas a mí.

"Sr. Uchiha", ella volvió la cabeza con rigidez en mi dirección, indicándome que me sentara en la silla frente a su imponente escritorio.

No pude evitar preguntarme qué había hecho mal esta vez. Mi mente pasó a través de las posibilidades, apenas dándome cuenta de sus piernas interminables, escandalosamente cubiertas por una falda ajustada y negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y acababa con unos tacones de punta... Bueno, yo me la estaba comiendo con los ojos, pero mierda, sus piernas eran increíbles.

El silencio en la sala podría considerarse cargado si yo no estuviera marcando cada tarea sin sentido que ella me había asignado la semana pasada.

Limpieza en seco de la ropa, recogerla y colgarla cuidadosamente detrás de la puerta de su oficina... como cada dos semanas. Hecho.

Reuniones programadas para la semana que viene puestas en su Blackberry... como cada dos semanas. Hecho.

Últimos manuscritos copiados, atados y apilados en su casillero... como cada dos semanas. Hecho.

Pasé a través de la lista, marcando las tareas que se habían vuelto costumbres y que ahora llevaba a cabo con gran eficiencia. Si yo no estuviera nervioso como el infierno por la reunión que había solicitado conmigo hacía menos de cinco minutos, sintiendo literalmente el sudor correr por entre mis omóplatos, probablemente estaría reflexionando sobre los motivos por los que todavía estaba haciendo este trabajo. Tenía mi licenciatura en literatura inglesa, joder, y yo estaba bien en mi camino para terminar mi primera novela. Pero le daría vueltas a todo eso más tarde, cuando me fuera con Itachi de cervezas a nuestro local. En cambio, estaba sintiendo los signos reveladores de pánico que se establecían en mi abdomen.

¡Mierda de café!

Estuve a punto de gruñir por la frustración, pero mantuve la boca cerrada. No había necesidad de mostrarle mi estado de confusión.

Sabía que debería haberme dado la vuelta y haber corregido el pedido del Starbucks esta mañana. Pero yo había llegado tarde... debido a mi incesante coqueteo con la chica detrás del mostrador desde el último par de semanas. Y sinceramente, no creía que mi jefa se diera cuenta de que la leche en su café con leche era entera en lugar de desnatada.

Ella me iba a ordenar algo nuevo. Sentí mis hombros ponerse rectos ahora que estaba seguro de que esta era una de sus charlas acerca de tirar mi culo de aquí.

"Sr. Uchiha", afirmó con una voz que podía ser considerada ronca si no viniera de la líder de todas las reinas del hielo de este lado del Pacífico. "Estoy segura de que usted se está preguntando por qué le llamé a mi oficina esta tarde de viernes".

Ella se movió para ponerse de pie detrás de su escritorio, con sus perfectamente cuidadas manos apoyadas en el respaldo de la silla.

"Sí, señorita Haruno", me sentí como si estuviera de vuelta en cuarto grado, como si fuera a ser regañado por mi profesor de arte después de haber puesto una enorme bola de plastilina en el pelo de Saori Nimi. Mi profesor de arte, sin embargo, no olía a miel y a canela, sino más bien a una forma obsoleta de remolacha.

"Teniendo en cuenta que son casi las cinco, no tardaré mucho tiempo", comentó ella con sus ojos color esmeralda en los míos de forma constante. "Estoy segura de que tiene un lugar para estar, ya que es viernes".

No sabía qué decir a eso.

_Sí, señorita Haruno. De hecho tengo planes para reunirme con mi amigo en un bar de mala muerte que probablemente no cumplirá con sus normas, y es de esperar, si todo va bien y yo no tomo cervezas de más, que me despierte mañana entre dos suaves muslos, de color rosa, de una belleza sin nombre y sin rostro.  
_  
En su lugar, le di una sonrisa con los labios apretados.

La señorita Haruno se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia abajo por un segundo.

Mhhh... Extraño.

"Yo en realidad quería hablar de algo con usted de una naturaleza más personal", prosiguió, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en un punto invisible en su escritorio. Bien, ahora estaba oficialmente asustado. ¿De carácter personal? ¿Qué mierda?

"¿Señorita Haruno?", me estremecí cuando mi voz graznó su apellido.

"Sr. Uchiha", dijo una vez más después de tomar una respiración profunda. "Necesito un favor. Me gustaría decir que es su elección si desea cumplirlo o no, pero no, no quiero que estudie la posibilidad de rechazarlo", ella me miró entonces, y de inmediato me di cuenta de que tenía su mejor cara de nuevo. Esta mujer... demonios... no era ciertamente una con la que follar. Había una razón por la cual ella era una editora jefe de una de las editoriales con más éxito del país, con sólo veintiocho años. "Mis padres vienen a visitarme. En realidad, llegarán el lunes. No voy a suponer que usted realmente se preocupe por la siguiente información. Créame, no estoy muy a gusto compartiendo esto con usted, pero tengo que decirle al menos parte de ella si quiero que acepte mi proposición".

Asentí con la cabeza, ni siquiera tratando de ocultar mi obvia confusión.

Ella me miró pensativa por un momento, y yo estuve una vez más frente a la realidad de que ella era una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa. Desde su cara en forma de corazón y sus facciones delicadas hasta su piel cremosa y su pelo largo, grueso y de color realmente extraño, no había vito un tono igual en ninduna otra mujer antes, Rosa, su cabello rosado que ahora estaba recogido en un nudo flojo en la nuca de su esbelto cuello. Ella era nada menos que exquisita. La odiaba.

"Mis padres son, a falta de una mejor descripción, gente de una ciudad pequeña", ella me sacó de mis reflexiones, y yo cerré los ojos ante ella un par de veces. Esperaba que mi lengua no estuviera colgando de mi boca mientras miraba sus atrevidos pechos, cubiertos por una especie de blusa de seda cremosa. A pesar de que la blusa estaba diseñada para ser formal, no hacía nada para ocultar sus curvas, y yo tenía una imaginación muy activa. Levanté mis ojos hacia ella con aire de culpabilidad y asentí con la cabeza para indicar que todavía estaba escuchando. "Aunque yo ciertamente no estoy orgullosa de ello, tengo que admitir que podría haberles ocultado alguna información con respecto a mi vida personal. Ya ve"- procedió después de pasar su peso de su pie izquierdo a su derecho y poner una postura rígida y poco atractiva, como siempre - "después de años de soportar su persistencia constante con respecto a mí, um, vida personal" - ella vaciló y yo estuve casi fuera de mi silla cuando me di cuenta de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas - "finalmente decidí omitir sólo ciertas verdades".

"¿Ciertas verdades?", me estaba poniendo molesto con su vaga descripción de mierda.

"Sí. Ciertas verdades", ella repitió mi pregunta como si yo fuera un niño pequeño. "Ya sabes, yo podría o no haberles dado la impresión de que estoy en una relación larga".

Mis ojos se estrecharon en ella mientras me envolvía más la confusión. ¿Por qué demonios me estaba diciendo eso a mí? ¿Qué mierda tenía que ver su vida sexual conmigo? No me podría importar menos si era una dominatrix en su tiempo libre, si se tiraba a un perdedor en exceso, o si pasaba sus fines de semana tejiendo. Sí, ella era sexy como el infierno - habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de eso - pero también era el dolor más grande en mi culo y no tenía absolutamente ningún respeto por las emociones humanas, probablemente porque ella era inmune a cualquiera de ellas.

Me quedé en silencio, comenzando secretamente a disfrutar de su evidente incomodidad.

"¿Sr. Uchiha?", juré por todos los santos, que si me llamaba Sr. Uchiha una vez más, iba a enfadarme. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado trabajando en Konohagakure?".

"Casi dos años y medio", le dije inexpresivo. Ella sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado trabajando yo aquí mientras ella había estado tomando cada momento de cada día de mí desde que fui designado como un editor junior.

"Y... ¿diría usted que probablemente sabe más acerca de mí que nadie en esta oficina?".

Yo no tuve que pensar mucho antes de responder, ya que la señorita Haruno apenas se comunicaba con nadie más aparte de mí, un hecho que ya era una broma entre mis compañeros en la oficina. "Probablemente".

"¿Cuál es mi talla de ropa?", ella me preguntó, y yo me pregunté si era una pregunta con truco. Mi madre me enseñó hace mucho tiempo que las mujeres no apreciaban cuando se discutía su peso. "¿Podría responderme, señor Uchiha?", la señorita Haruno suspiró con impaciencia.

"Usa una talla treinta y seis".

Ella asintió con la cabeza bruscamente. "¿Y cuándo es mi cumpleaños?".

"El quince de Marzo. Pero odia que le recuerden ese día. No sé por qué...", yo me callé cuando me di cuenta de que ella había fruncido el ceño hacia mí antes de mirar hacia abajo. Vaya... tema delicado. Tal vez mi madre estuvo equivocada todo este tiempo. Parece como si la edad fuera un tema mucho más tabú que el peso. Pasé mis manos por mi mata de pelo indomable, un hábito nervioso que aprendí de mi padre.

"¿Puede decirme lo que yo prefiero para el almuerzo?"

"Usted prefiere la ensalada de salmón sin aguacate, pero a veces disfruta con eso, señorita Haruno", deambulé antes de poner mis manos en alto en señal de rendición. "Con el temor de parecer grosero, ¿puedo preguntar de qué se trata todo esto? No entiendo cómo esto tiene algo que ver con sus padres, y sinceramente no entiendo cómo esto tiene algo que ver conmigo".

La señorita Haruno resopló y me di cuenta de que ella estaba mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla. Probablemente no había apreciado mi pregunta sincera. Nuestra relación de trabajo, si se podía llamar así, se basaba principalmente en ella dando instrucciones y yo dando respuestas de una palabra.

"Necesito un novio, Sr. Uchiha", ella dijo a través de sus labios apretados.

Me quedé mirando su boca abierta, abriendo y cerrando la mía, dándome cuenta de que probablemente parecía un completo idiota. "Siento mucho oír eso, señorita Haruno, pero yo..."

"Usted, señor Uchiha", prácticamente gruñó. "Necesito que sea mi novio", sus nudillos se volvieron blancos mientras ella masajeaba la piel tensa que se extendía sobre su frente por la frustración.

"¿Cómo dice?", estaba seguro de que a ella finalmente se le había ido la cabeza. ¿Mi jefa, la perra que apenas podía mirar a la cara, me estaba pidiendo que fuera su… novio?

"Necesito que finja" - hizo una pausa para dar énfasis - "ser mi novio, Sr. Uchiha. A partir de este lunes".

**Continuara…**

**Hola!**

**Sip, se lo que probablemente estén pensando en estos momentos. Y "OMITIRE" las preguntas que muchas han de pensar también, porque ya me las sé de memoria. El caso es que este es mi regalo de año nuevo, una nueva historia que espero les guste. A partir de mañana o la siguiente semana retomare los fics que he dejado atrasados por bastante tiempo. Bueno sin nada más me retiro.**

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	2. Ridículo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **TheSaintsMistress,** quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

La traducción le pertenece a mi muy querida y grande amiga **andri88**, quien también me ha dado su consentimiento para poner su traducción en este lugar.

**Hola, sé que a muchas el capitulo anterior os recordó algo a la peli "La propuesta" (una película que por cierto me gusta mucho), supongo que por lo del acuerdo y que Sakura sea la jefa de Sasuke, pero tengo que deciros que luego no tiene nada que ver con la peli, es una historia diferente, ya que si hubiera sido una adaptación lo hubiera avisado ;)**

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a TheSainysMostress-sempai y a Andri88-sama **quienes me han dado su consentimiento, gracias chicas sois las mejores del mundo. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – Ridículo**

Una soleada tarde de un jueves del undécimo año de mi vida, yo estaba haciendo el tonto en el estacionamiento de la escuela con mi entonces mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. Estábamos girando y girando sobre nuestros patinetes, pasando un gran rato. Naruto estaba acelerando en frente de mí y yo estaba caliente detrás de él tratando de pasarlo para llegar el primero a nuestra improvisada rampa de skate. Vi a una chica de pelo rojo con su mochila bien sujeta en sus hombros justo cuando traté de adelantar a Naruto. Fue en ese momento cuando supe que iba a chocar de frente con Jenny Pelirroja, ya que así la llamábamos con amor, y no había forma de detenerme.

Para el día de hoy todavía recordaba que todo pareció disminuir a medida que me acercaba hacia ella. Recuerdo querer girar el patinete y querer sacar mi cuerpo fuera del camino, pero mi cuerpo se congeló de alguna manera, casi como si mi subconsciente quisiera chocar con ella sólo para ver lo que pasaba. Y choqué. Llegué a la pobre Jenny con tanta fuerza que su mochila se cayó, pero no antes de que me golpeara de lleno en la mandíbula. Oí un 'oomph' pronunciado - no estaba seguro de si procedía de ella o de mí - y entonces todo se vino abajo.

Abrí los ojos momentos más tarde, confundido en cuanto a por qué no estaba sintiendo el aguijón del hormigón en mis rodillas, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba tumbado en algo pastoso y suave. Tengo que decir que mi aterrizaje súper blando sólo pudo atribuirse al súper blando vientre de Jenny.

Gracias Srta. Jenny Pelirroja por no ser demasiado estricta en cuanto a no comer dulces antes de la cena.

Jenny y yo nos miramos el uno al otro por lo que se sintió una eternidad, los dos luchamos por dar sentido a lo que acababa de pasar, cuando lo sentí. Yo no estaba seguro de si mi estómago estaba tratando de arrastrarse fuera de mi ombligo, o si mi ano estaba tratando de pasar por mi hígado, pero el dolor más atroz se deslizó por mi cuerpo haciéndome rodar fuera de Jenny y asumir la posición fetal, mi manos firmemente se plantaron en la fuente del problema: mis pelotas. Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, pero no estaba llorando. Más tarde descubrí que se trataba de un reflejo automático al ser una patada en mi paquete, como si existiera una línea invisible entre mis pelotas y mis ojos.

Recuerdo vagamente que Jenny huyó gritando, pero las palabras que salieron de su boca se perdieron para mí. Naruto me dijo más tarde, después de haber recogido su cuerpo retorcido de la risa del suelo, que Jenny gritaba 'violación', dándome una patada en las pelotas y corriendo hacia las colinas, una vez que la levanté del suelo.

Para que lo sepáis, Jenny no presentó cargos. Supongo que sus padres le explicaron que era necesaria alguna forma de penetración para que fuera una violación real, y que un niño accidentalmente cayendo en ella no se podía considerar como tal. De hecho, Jenny y yo salimos durante unos doce días después de ese incidente. ¿Qué puedo decir? Disfruté de un cuerpo blando, incluso en aquel entonces, y me di cuenta de que Jenny podría fácilmente defenderme de cualquier ataque del capullo de la escuela, Hidan.

Sin embargo, tan sorprendente y chocante como era el descubrimiento de una patada en las pelotas, nada - y me refiero a nada - en todos mis veintiséis años en esta tierra verde, me había preparado para la mierda que Sakura Haruno estaba expulsando de su boca en este momento.

"¿Sr. Uchiha?", la señorita Haruno preguntó exasperada. "¿Me ha oído?".

Me di cuenta de que estaba mirándola con lo que probablemente era una expresión atónita en mi cara.

"Lo siento..."

"Por Dios, ¿son esas las únicas palabras que conoce?", la Srta. Haruno aplaudió con sus manos en un intento repugnante de agarrar mi atención. "De verdad, Sr. Uchiha, ¿se graduó en Inglés y eso es todo a lo que puede llegar?".

"Bueno, mierda, lo siento", ella rodó los ojos cuando lo dije de nuevo. "Sólo me ha tomado con la guardia baja. No todos los días su jefe se le propone", luché para mantener mi voz presuntuosa. A pesar de que me había dado cuenta de que su petición era muy poco profesional y probablemente yo tenía motivos para denunciarla por acoso sexual, todavía necesitaba este trabajo, y al final, sería su palabra contra la mía.

"Mire", ella suspiró y se alejó de mí, mirando por la ventana detrás de su escritorio, la cual mostraba una impresionante vista del horizonte de Tokio… y su culo. "Sé que esto es poco ortodoxo, pero sólo será durante tres semanas. No es gran cosa", se encogió de hombros, pero no se dio la vuelta.

"¿No es gran cosa?", yo casi grité, mis piernas finalmente reaccionaron de acuerdo con mi cerebro y me enderecé en la incómoda silla con respaldo alto. "Señorita Haruno, le pido disculpas por parecer lento, pero va a tener que explicarme exactamente lo que me está sugiriendo aquí".

A la señorita Haruno se le cayó la cabeza por un segundo, poniendo luego sus hombros rígidos antes de volverse hacia mí.

"Mis padres tienen la impresión de que estoy en una relación, Sr. Uchiha. Y no" - ella levantó su mano, efectivamente deteniendo la siguiente pregunta que iba a salir de mi boca - "no voy a explicar la razón de eso", ella se acercó a donde yo estaba de pie, parándose a un brazo de distancia de mi pecho agitado. "No puedo decirles que estaba mintiéndoles. Y le prometo que, si hubiera tenido más tiempo para preparar su visita no programada, hubiera preparado algún otro plan. Pero, como ya he dicho, llegan el lunes, no me da el tiempo suficiente para entrar en una relación real, ¿no?".

¿Era una pregunta retórica? Ella respondió por mí cuando procedió. "Necesito a alguien que sea profesional, que no vaya a esperar algún tipo de esfuerzo físico", en realidad la vi estremecerse un poco, lo que efectivamente me castró en el acto. "Alguien que conoce información inútil acerca de mí. Esto nos lleva de nuevo a usted", ella me indicó con un gesto fugaz con la mano. "Usted cumple todos los requisitos anteriores, además, tengo algo que ofrecerle por hacer este pequeño… acto, que valdrá la pena".

"¿Está ofreciéndome...?", lo dejé morir en mis labios, levantando una ceja en cuestión. Si esta mujer estaba ofreciéndome sexo para que pretendiera ser su novio, tenía que decir que probablemente me negaría debido a algún ridículo código moral que mis padres me inculcaron, y al temor de que mi polla en realidad se congelara, pero, ciertamente, yo tenía algunas escenas maravillosas para mi tiempo de inactividad en la noche… o debería decir, tiempo de actividad. Las formas en las que le haría suplicar...

"¿Está tomándose algún tipo de medicación, Sr. Uchiha?", la Srta. Haruno resopló. "Con toda seguridad no estoy ofreciéndole sexo", ella escupió las palabras como si yo le hubiera ofrecido una enfermedad terminal.

Me encogí de hombros y le di mi sonrisa propia, conocida por sus efectos letales sobre la población femenina. Ella rodó los ojos por mis intentos y colocó sus manos en sus caderas estrechas.

"¿Cómo va progresando su novela, Sr. Uchiha?"

"Bien", le respondí, estrechando los ojos por la sospecha, un poco sorprendido por su cambio de tema.

"Bueno, yo estaba pensando que podría sugerirle a Ken que Konohagakure la aceptara, ya que usted la ha mencionado un millón de veces", ella rodó los ojos de nuevo.

"Se lo comenté una vez", le dije.

"Una vez, dos veces… lo que sea", se encogió de hombros, siguiendo el movimiento de sus manos, enderezando poco a poco su falda.

Yo resoplé suavemente, pero no lo suficiente bajo. Sus ojos se ciñeron en los míos. El fuego detrás de ellos normalmente me quemaba, y no en el buen sentido, pero en este momento me sentía más engreído. Mi jefa sólo me estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad única en la vida para tener mi libro, mi bebé, publicado. Sí, sí, sabía que debería sentirme ofendido de que ella sólo estuviera dispuesta a entregar mi trabajo si le hacía ese ridículo favor, pero era difícil tener una oportunidad por ahí y Konohagakure desafortunadamente no era la primera editorial a la que le había ofrecido mi novela sin éxito.

Reflexioné su resistencia por un momento antes de acercarme a la ventana en la que ella estaba de pie hacía un segundo, mis ojos exploraron los tejados de los edificios cercanos. ¿Podía realmente hacer eso? ¿Y qué sería de mi familia? Mis padres seguramente me darían una patada en el culo, incluso por haber considerado esa propuesta inadecuada. A pesar de que la señorita Haruno daba la impresión de que me estaba ofreciendo todo lo que yo esperaba, ella no tenía ni idea de cuánto daño podría hacerme a mí, a mi orgullo más específicamente.

Siempre me había enorgullecido de ser una buena persona. Podía mantener mi nariz limpia, bajar mi cabeza y hacer mi trabajo como el buen chico que era. Sí, podía follar de vez en cuando con el sexo opuesto, es decir, ¿qué hombre de sangre caliente no lo hacía? Pero nunca me había metido en drogas (a excepción de un poco de marihuana en mis días de universidad). Yo nunca mentía, si podía evitarlo. Era leal con mis amigos y familiares y fácilmente podría morir por cualquier persona que quisiera. Yo había trabajado duro en mi novela y siempre había soñado con el día en el que alguna editorial leyera el proyecto y me permitiera publicarlo. Yo no era el tipo de hombre que haría cualquier cosa como la que la señorita Haruno estaba sugiriendo ahora, sin embargo, no era tonto. Conocía el funcionamiento del mundo. Me había dado cuenta de que para que alguna editorial sacara mi libro, iba a tener que besar muchos más culos de los que estaba besando actualmente, y yo no era del tipo que besaba.

La sala permaneció en silencio mientras yo consideré mis opciones.

"¿Qué espera usted de mí?", le pregunté, dándole aún la espalda.

"Bueno", la señorita Haruno sonó casi aliviada ante la perspectiva de que en realidad estuviera considerando esto. "Usted tendrá que conocer a mis padres el lunes después de que les recoja en el aeropuerto. No tiene que venir conmigo, pero tendrá que ir a mi casa después del trabajo. Ya sabe donde vivo, ¿verdad?".

Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta. Por supuesto que sabía dónde vivía, de hecho, llevaba su correo urgente a su casa una vez al mes. Probablemente ella pensaba que el hada de los dientes lo dejaba en su recepción para ella. Estuve a punto de resoplar por ese pensamiento, pero mantuve mis reacciones para mí.

"Genial. Vendrá a cenar el lunes. Después de eso, sólo tiene que vernos a mí y a mis padres algunas horas sueltas. No necesita mudarse. No necesita actuar de una forma excesivamente cariñosa, ya que eso sólo levantará sospechas con mis padres", con eso, ella permaneció en silencio por un momento. "Ellos me conocen lo suficientemente bien", dijo casi en un susurro. Yo arqueé las cejas por su explicación y no pude resistir la tentación de darme la vuelta y mirarla. Estaba sorprendido de ver que ella estaba mirando sus dedos retorcidos nerviosamente en su regazo. Ella levantó la vista para ver como yo la miraba, y el aspecto vulnerable en sus ojos fue rápidamente reemplazado por la indiferencia. Ella permaneció en silencio, esperando mi respuesta a esa información.

"¿Y cuando exactamente va a hacer la sugerencia a los grandes con respecto a mi novela?", pregunté lentamente. Yo no era una persona sospechosa por naturaleza, pero había visto lo suficiente de la ética de trabajo de esta mujer para saber que no tenías que exponer tu yugular, porque ella iría a matarte sin pensárselo dos veces.

Ella lo entendió y me dio una sonrisa helada. "Bueno, señor Uchiha, si está de acuerdo con este arreglo, haré la llamada a primera hora del lunes".

La miré por un momento, el impacto de lo que estábamos acordando poco a poco apareció.

"Yo, por supuesto, estaré presente para esa llamada del lunes", me sorprendió mi respuesta práctica, como a la señorita Haruno. Ella me miró en lo que me imaginé que era admiración, y asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

"¿Y cómo exactamente le va a explicar nuestras actividades extra curriculares a la junta una vez que esta relación" - cité la palabra en el aire - "se convierta en pública?".

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "No pienso que esta relación se convierta en pública en absoluto. Pero, en el raro caso de que se nos viera juntos en público, le puedo asegurar que Ken no tendrá absolutamente nada que objetar".

"¿Y eso por qué?", le pregunté perplejo.

"Digamos que yo tengo algunas evidencias incriminatoria de las propias actividades extracurriculares de Ken", se encogió de hombros.

"¡Nami! ¡Lo sabía!", grité como una animadora de dieciséis años. Toda la oficina había estado especulando durante meses acerca de Ken y su evidente coqueteo con su secretaria, y a pesar de que yo tendía a mantenerme alejado cuando se trataba de chismes de la oficina, seguían mandándome mensajes instantáneos de las noticia a mi departamento.

Si la señorita Haruno encontrara mi divertida pantalla, no mostraría eso, sentí mis oídos quemar por la vergüenza. Su frío silencio fue la suficiente respuesta para las preguntas que tenía sobre ese asunto.

Me aclaré la garganta en un intento de salvar la poca dignidad que me quedaba. "Si espera que esto funcione, seguramente en este momento tendríamos que discutir ciertas cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro".

"Sí, bueno", la señorita Haruno suspiró, una mirada de disgusto pasó por encima de sus características. "Esa será la parte desagradable. Creo que será mejor si viene a mi casa el domingo para que podamos discutir esas cosas a las que se refiere. También servirá como una oportunidad para que usted se familiarice con mi casa. Mi padre es muy perceptivo y de inmediato se dará cuenta de si usted se siente incómodo con su entorno".

"Domingo", repetí distraído, mi mente fugazmente se perdió en el pensamiento de ver realmente el interior de la casa de la señorita Haruno. Me pregunté si ese lugar sería tan frío y poco atractivo como la propietaria.

"¿Tiene otros planes?"

"¿Eh? ¿Disculpe?", negué con la cabeza ligeramente a medida que mis ojos se reenfocaron. "No…no, sólo estaba pensando, eso es todo", me encogí de hombros.

"¿Puedo suponer que acepta mis condiciones?", me dijo la señorita Haruno, su postura revelaba su impaciencia.

Miré a la mujer delante de mí por un momento. Estaba seguro de que no iba a ser fácil. No era imposible imaginarme a mí mismo familiarizándome con ella cuando miraba sus atributos físicos. De hecho, estaba seguro de que sería bastante difícil mantener mis manos en mí mismo. Su piel se sentía suave como la seda y pedía que mi lengua la evaluara. Sus labios eran regordetes y de color rosa y se verían increíbles envueltos alrededor de mi polla. Sus pestañas espesas opacaban sus ojos seductoramente. Sus pechos eran perfectos, jodidamente perfectos. Sus caderas se curvaban deliciosamente y me imaginé a mí mismo agarrándoselas mientras me hundía en ella. Su culo era atrevido y firme, listo para ser exprimido. Sus piernas duraban días, y por un segundo la imaginé desnuda allí. Mi cuerpo reaccionó al hilo de mis pensamientos y luché para concentrarme en otra cosa con el fin de evitar un saludo de aprecio de mi polla. Sí, si se tratara de mi polla, este acuerdo estaría ya firmado y sellado. Pero cuando pensaba en la mujer que tenía todas esas partes pecadoras en su cuerpo, mi soldado al instante se bajaba.

Había odiado a esta mujer desde el momento en el que ella abrió la boca. Ella era una perra rabiosa. Era fría y calculadora. Era inflexible y feroz y poseía todos los atributos de una matriarca rencorosa. En los dos años que había trabajado para ella, no había visto una cualidad redentora de ella, excepto por su brillante trabajo, que era en lo único en lo que parecía ser buena. En eso y en hacer de mi vida un infierno.

Pero esta era una gran oportunidad para mí para finalmente obtener la atención que necesitaba para mi libro. Muy pocas personas habían publicado cuando aún estaban en sus veinte, y no me refería a los libros de cocina y basura de autoayuda. Que me mataran si le daba la espalda cuando una oportunidad como ésta me aparecía.

Tres semanas no iban a cambiar nada. Iba a mantener mi cabeza hacia abajo y ser un soldado a través de esto, tal como había hecho siempre cuando me enfrentaba a un reto.

"¿Puedo pensar en ello?", le pregunté en su lugar. No era nada si no lo pensaba, y realmente quería tener la oportunidad de contarle a Itachi está loca idea.

"No tengo el lujo del tiempo, Sr. Uchiha", los labios de la señorita Haruno se detuvieron en una línea recta y poco atractiva a la que me había acostumbrado tanto. "Necesitaré su respuesta antes de salir de la oficina esta noche. Obviamente tendré que tener un plan B en caso de que se niegue".

Suspiré profundamente y me pasé las dos manos por el pelo, tirando de los extremos. Vi a la señorita Haruno seguir el movimiento, y por una fracción de segundo me imaginé un ligero cambio en su expresión. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y movió rápidamente los ojos fuera de mi pelo, centrándose en un punto por encima de mi hombro derecho.

**Interesante.**

"Está bien. Haré esto, señorita Haruno", finalmente estuve de acuerdo y ella se rió nerviosamente mientras sus cejas casi llegaban a la línea de su cabello. Ella me miró con escepticismo y estuve seguro de que mi respuesta la sorprendió tanto como a mí. "Pero yo tengo mis propias condiciones".

Su expresión cambió a una de exasperación. "¿Y qué condiciones son esas?", respondió con sarcasmo. "Sin duda el honor de que su libro sea publicado por Konohagakure debería ser suficiente".

"No va a ser nada ridículo", rápidamente modifiqué. "Sólo una o dos reglas básicas mías".

"¿Cuáles son entonces?", ella colocó sus manos en sus caderas y golpeó su pie derecho con agitación.

"No las sé todavía", admití tímidamente. "Lo que sí sé es que me veo obligado a aceptar a toda prisa. Por lo tanto, sería justo que me concediera la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre algunos **términos y condiciones**, ¿no está de acuerdo?".

La señorita Haruno lo consideró y finalmente puso las manos en el aire. "Muy bien, Señor Uchiga. Pero espero que me comunique esos términos y condiciones el domingo y no más tarde".

"De acuerdo", sonreí de manera brillante, bastante impresionado con el hecho de que hubiera conseguido que ella hubiera cedido en algo que ella no había propuesto. "¿Entonces deberíamos cerrar nuestro nuevo acuerdo, no?", le pregunté con una sonrisa diabólica. Estaba empezando a pensar que iba a disfrutar esto un poco más de lo que la señorita Haruno esperaba.

Ella asintió con la cabeza bruscamente y caminó más cerca de mí, ofreciéndome su mano extendida para que la aceptara.

Yo la vi un momento más de lo necesario, y finalmente me di cuenta de que la estaba molestando. Le di un asentimiento de los míos y finalmente tomé su mano con la mía. Y era suave, tan suave y delicada que estuve a punto de llorar. Pero no, gracias.

Ella retiró la mano y la mía se quedó en el aire por un momento difícil antes de que me recuperara y limpiara mi mano en mi muslo, saboreando el cosquilleo persistente causado por su piel.

Sus manos se apretaron en su regazo mientras observaba el movimiento de las mías. Me di cuenta un momento demasiado tarde de que ella estaba pensando que yo había intentando librarme de nuestro contacto físico, y sus ojos revelaron una tristeza que lo confirmó. Me moví con torpeza en mi lugar y metí las manos en mis bolsillos. Sus ojos que aún seguían el movimiento de mis manos, sin querer aterrizaron en mi entrepierna, y vi brevemente su _**pequeña lengua rosada lamer su labio inferior**_ con rapidez antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y caminara hacia su escritorio.

**¿Qué. Mierda. Había. Sido. Eso?**

"Nos vemos el domingo al mediodía, Sr. Uchiha", ella me despidió por encima del hombro.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento, sentí mis pies mover mi cuerpo hacia la puerta de su oficina.

"Ah, y Sr. Uchiha", ella detuvo con eficacia mis movimientos. Me volví para mirarla de pie detrás de su escritorio, con las manos una vez más apoyadas en el respaldo de la silla. "La próxima vez, por favor, trate de recordar que yo bebo mi café con leche desnatada no entera".

* * *

**Continuara…**

**¡Hola!**

**Jaja, muy buen capitulo ¿No les parece? ¡Me encanta, me encanta! Es genial, me encanta la reacción de Sasuke XD pero me encantaron las pequeñas reacciones prácticamente imperceptibles de Sakura. Le aclaro una cosita más las palabras que dejare en negrita son pequeñas pistas que les dejare y espero que sean realmente observadoras para notarlo. Espero sus ¡RR¡ ustedes saben que un ficc se alimenta de sus valiosos mensajes y opiniones.**

**Las dejo**

**Bye bye :) **


End file.
